Fate
by Raymanly73
Summary: The three legendary birds are being used for evil, and not even Lugia can stop them! Do two beginner trainers have what it takes to save the world, and each other? Note: This story was created by my friend Lisa. I'm the editor. YGOGX and Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Yu-Go-Oh GX, or any other related characters.**_

**A note to you from Raymanly73: This story was written by my friend LISA. Not me. Please review, though. She loves those. XD The only part I took in this story (besides posting it on fan was editing it. So, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Uh-oh," Caitlin said as she held her head low. I looked up from my book and watched what was going on the TV. Caitlin's boyfriend, Syrus, was battling on National TV. A few minutes ago Syrus had won the first round by using his Grovyle against his opponents Wartortle. Now, Syrus was using his Skarmory against his opponents Marowak.

"Syrus just needs to use Steel Wing to win the match, but he might miss." I saw Caitlin start to sweat as she waited for Syrus to make his net move. As if Syrus had heard Caitlin speaking, he ordered his Skarmory to use Steel Wing and won the match.

"He won! HE WON!" Caitlin screamed, jumping up and down. I glanced at the TV and saw Syrus's opponent walking out of the arena sadly, defeated.

"I can't believe it. HE WON!" Caitlin yelled as she ran through the house and into the kitchen. She grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Syrus's cell phone number. "Syrus! Yeah, I know! I saw everything. Sure. Okay, see you then! Bye!" Caitlin hung up the phone and ran back into the living room just in time to see Syrus leaving the arena smiling.

"Come on, we have to get some rest for tomorrow," I said as I beckoned for Caitlin to follow me into our rooms.

"Okay, I guess you're right," Caitlin said as she followed me down the hall. "What did you mean by 'see you then'?" I asked curiously. "Syrus is going to come over here for a couple of days," Caitlin said happily.

"Cool," I said. "So he's going to come with us for our first couple days of our training?" Caitlin nodded vigorously. A dreamy expression fell over her face. I waved my hand in front of her eyes. "Wakey wakey!" I said, annoyed.

"Oh, sorry," Caitlin replied, blushing. "Oh, and he said that he was going to bring his friend along too, and I said that that was okay. His name was, um, Bastion, or, something like that."

I glared at her. She knew that I was never comfortable with boys, yet she continued to try and set me up with one. I was fine with hanging out with Syrus and all, he is a pretty neat guy, but other than my dad, I have a strict policy against boys. When we reached our rooms, I climbed up on the top bunk.

"Hey, I'm not trying to set you up!" Caitlin said innocently, sensing my thoughts. I remained silent and pulled the covers over my head.

"What kind of pokemon do you think Professor Bonn will give us?" Caitlin asked from below me. _What will he give us? _I thought to myself as I drifted to sleep.

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

"WAKE UP!" Caitlin yelled as loud as she could. I awoke from my dreams with a start. I glared at her. Then I glanced at the clock, she had every right to yell. It was already 6:47, I was really late. I hopped out of bed and searched frantically for my clothes. I chose to wear long denim jeans with a red T-shirt and a matching red headband. I grabbed my bag and started stuffing it with clothes, water bottles, and my pokemon handbook, as well as a couple chocolate bars.

"Hurry up!" Caitlin said. "We still have to meet Syrus and Bastion at the lab." I grabbed my belt and ran out the room.

"Lisa?" my mom called, looking in the cabinet. "Have you seen those chocolate bars that I have been saving up?" I could feel my face turning red, really red.

"Um, no, sorry mom, I haven't." I said as I rushed out the door. I had just rounded the corner when I heard Caitlin calling.

"LISA!" she yelled, trying to catch up. "WAIT FOR ME!" I slowed to a stop and waited for her.

"C'mon! We're almost there!" I said, and I was right. We came to the top of a hill and looked down. From here we could see the lake, and next to it, the lab. We could see Syrus and Bastion waving to us from there. We both smiled, and ran down the hill. Caitlin ran ahead of me and hugged Syrus. I finally caught up, breathless and to the point of fainting. I brushed past the couple and entered Professor Oak's lab, Bastion following close behind.

"Good morning!" he greeted, holding two pokeballs in his hands. I figured those were going to be ours. Caitlin and Syrus ran in and joined us. "Now girls," Professor said. "I have talked with your parents, and I feel you will like your new pokemon." I started to sweat. What if mom had told him wrong? What if I hated the pokemon? My hands were shaking as he handed me a pokeball. I looked closely at it. There was a small symbol that looked like an oval with a line running through it.

_What the heck is that supposed to mean? _I thought as I tossed the ball into the air. There was a bright light. I looked down and saw a small, tan colored dog like thing.

"Eevee!" I shouted, reaching down to pick up the tiny pokemon. Eevee licked my cheek and smiled. I was wrong; Mom got just the right one for me. Caitlin held up her pokeball. There was another bright light. When it dimmed, a Seel lay on the floor, wanting a belly rub. Caitlin smiled. She bent down and gave her Seel exactly what it wanted. Caitlin held her new pokemon close to her, as if someone was going to take it away when she let go.

"Eevee, Eevee!" my pokemon said, talking to Caitlin's Seel. Caitlin set him down and let them talk.

"What are they saying Professor?" Caitlin asked, a curious expression on her face. He smiled and handed us a pair of what seemed to be wireless earphones. We slipped them on immediately, and we could understand our pokemon.

"They seem really nice!" Eevee said. "Yep, mine smells nice!" Seel agreed. Caitlin blushed, taking a quick whiff of her shoulder.

"You can only understand pokemon that you have caught," Professor Oak said, pushing us through the door. He handed us five pokeballs each, and we both got a pokedex as well. He waved goodbye, watching all four of us walk away. I looked at Caitlin's Seel, struggling to keep up, with my Eevee trying to push him along.

"Caitlin," I said. "You should return your pokemon, walking isn't exactly easy for him." Caitlin opened her mouth as if she were going to say something, but returned her Seel after seeing him struggle. We came to our house with surprising speed. Syrus, Bastion, Caitlin and I all entered the house. I ran to the kitchen, with the others following, and gave my mom a hug. My Eevee walked up to her.

"Wow!" she said, trying to pretend she was surprised. "Aw, they're so cute! Caitlin, may I see yours?" Caitlin rolled her eyes and let out her Seel.

"She smells nice too!" her Seel said while sniffing my mom. "Must run in the family." Eevee said sarcastically, walking back over to me.

"I got together your sleeping bags, pajamas, brushes, and some potions that I got from the store." She said, pointing to a pile of our things. We stuffed them into our bags and looked up. "Each of you should be able to fit five cans of food into your backpacks, so come choose what you want. I looked in our cupboard crammed with food. I picked out two cans of chicken noodle soup, a can of beef, a can of beans, and a can of pickles.

_Authors note: Yes, canned pickles sound weird, but I have actually seen them before, and they taste good! Back to the story!_

Caitlin picked out the same as me, except instead of pickles she packed a can of ham. Satisfied, we hugged our mom goodbye and walked out the door, ready to start our journey.

_Authors note: What do you think? Please review, and then keep on reading! Please?Anime eyes O.O_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Does anyone know how to use this thing?" Eevee said, poking Caitlin's compass. I picked it up and looked at it. I saw why she was confused. The pointer was spinning in circles, never stopping to rest. Bastion walked up and said "Electric pokemon." Suddenly, true to Bastion's word, a small, electric pokemon jumped into the clearing. Another one looking almost the same came up behind it.

Caitlin held up her pokedex. It began talking in a computerized voice: _Plusle, the cheering pokemon. Plusle always acts as a cheerleader for its partners. Whenever a teammate puts out a good effort in battle, this Pokemon shorts out its body to create the crackling noises of sparks to show its joy._

Caitlin turned her pokedex to the one behind it: _Minun, the cheering pokemon. At a meeting of Pokemon academics, it was announced that simultaneous exposure to electricity from a PLUSLE and MINUN will promote circulation and boost vitality._

I smiled, realizing that this was the perfect opportunity for both of us to get a good pokemon. "Which one do you want?" I asked Caitlin.

"I want Minun!" she said, stepping forward. "Go Seel!" she shouted, throwing the pokeball into the air. "Now, use Aurora!" her Seel stood there, not sure what to do. Suddenly, Caitlin's pokedex blurted out: _Pokemon must grow levels in order to use advanced attacks. Your Seel knows: Headbutt_

"Who said that?" her Seel said. He began swinging his head wildly from side to side, trying to find the source of the noise. Caitlin shook her head. "Use headbutt!" she shouted. Seel rammed into the wild Minun, who was knocked back. He got up, trying to fight back, but it was obvious that he was a weak pokemon. "One more time!" Caitlin said. Once again Seel hit Minun, but this time he didn't get up. Caitlin threw a pokeball at him and waited, staring intensively at the ball. It shook and shook, the Plusle behind looked with a worried look on his face. The ball finally stopped. Syrus looked at Caitlin.

"You caught him." he said, motioning for her to pick up the ball. Caitlin slowly put the ball into her belt, a smile spreading across her face. I stepped forward.

"Um, what does my Eevee know?" I asked, holding the pokedex in front of me.

_Your Eevee knows: Sand Attack, Tackle_

"Um," I said, not sure which one to choose. My Eevee stood there expectantly, hackles raised, waiting for orders. Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough, and Plusle got the first turn. I waited to see what it would do. It just stood there and stared at Eevee, a low growl coming from his throat. "Use Tackle!" I cried. My Eevee hit Plusle sending him back. Again, the Plusle only growled. "One more time!" I ordered, feeling more confident. Eevee hit Plusle, who fell over. I threw my pokeball, not waiting to see whether it got up or not. It stopped shaking almost immediately. I smiled. I saw Bastion do the same, a spark in his eye.

"Let's see our new pokemon!" Caitlin yelled, ending the silence. We both threw our pokeballs into the air and released our new pokemon.

"Hi!" Plusle said, walking over to me and Eevee. Minun greeted Seel and Caitlin. "She smells nice." Minun remarked. Seel nodded his head. "Yep, she sure does. It runs in the family!" he whispered back. Our new pokemon got along well.

"Do you guys have names?" I asked. "I'm Raiden!" my Plusle said, puffing his chest out. "I'm Sparky!" Caitlin's Minun added, pushing aside his brother. I returned them to there pokeballs.

"We need to move on." Bastion said. We nodded and followed him. We all followed close behind Bastion; after all, he had the map. I began to look him over carefully. He was tall, with jet-black spiky hair. His eyes were a deep blue, just like mine. He was wearing a green long sleeved shirt with jeans. I noticed that he didn't have a belt.

"Um, Bastion?" I began, eying him closely.

"That's my name." He replied in a flat voice. I tried to hold back my anger towards that last remark. Thankfully I was able to calm down.

"Don't you have any pokemon?" I replied in a harsh voice. Bastion quickly turned his head away.

"No," he replied, still not facing us. "I prefer to study pokemon. Besides, I never really was a good trainer. I failed every test at my pokemon school. I gave up training after my first year." I fell silent.

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

"So. Tired," my Eevee said, collapsing onto the soft grass.

"I know, but you did a great job." I said, gently petting her. I now had three pokemon, and Caitlin still had two.

"Hey," Caitlin said. "You never checked out your new pokemon." She was right. I was so exited that I completely forgot to say hi to my new teammate. I let out my pokemon. A small dog-like creature came out of the ball. It was orange with black stripes, and a tan colored tail and belly. I held up my pokedex.

_Growlithe, the puppy pokemon. It has a brave and trustworthy nature. It fearlessly stands up to bigger and stronger foes._

"What's your name?" I said, stroking the pup's soft fur. I looked into her pale green eyes. I saw shame well up inside them.

"I-- I don't have a name." she replied, holding her head low. I felt pity for the little thing. "Well," I said, lifting up her head. "I'll have to name you instead." Her eyes lit up as she licked my face.

"So," Syrus asked. "What is her name?" I thought for a long time, and then it hit me: "Why don't we call you Kali?" Kali jumped up on me and started licking me all over my face.

"I love it!" she said, eyes shining. I smiled and returned her to her pokeball. Bastion patted me on the back lightly. I blushed.

"It's getting awful dark." I said, eyeing the area. I carried Eevee in my arm, who was still tired from the battle.

"Let's camp here." Syrus suggested, pointing to a small clearing up ahead.

"Works for me!" Caitlin said, rushing to the camp site. I sat down and unpacked my bag. I laid my sleeping bag close to Caitlin's and laid down, gazing at the stars overhead. My Eevee laid down and snuggled up to me. I thought of the day that had passed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

_Authors note: Okay peoples, that's chapter two for ya! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Here is the current status of Caitlin and Lisa (just so no one gets confused):**

**Caitlin:**

**Seel-level 6**

**Minun (Sparky)-level 4**

**Lisa:**

**Eevee-level 6**

**Plusle (Raiden)-level 4**

**Growlithe (Kali)-level 5**

**Chapter 3**

"AH!" Caitlin screamed, waking us all up. "It's a—a-- what is it?" she asked, suddenly calming down. She held up her pokedex, still laying down.

_Sneasel, the sharp claw pokemon. Sneasel scales trees by punching its hooked claws into the bark. This Pokemon seeks out unguarded nests and steals eggs for food while the parents are away. _

"I think I'll pass," I said rolling over and closing my eyes. "You can have it." Eevee got up and watched, eager to see Caitlin in action.

"I use," she said, standing up. "Seel." she threw her pokeball into the air. "Now," she said. "Use headbutt!" Seel charged at Sneasel, but missed. Caitlin's pokedex started talking:

_Some pokemon are more advanced than others. Thus, they will not battle those they feel unworthy, and may run from the trainer._

"Wow, at least he hasn't." Caitlin said. She looked to where Sneasel had been, and saw it was gone. She sighed angrily. "That's not fair! Well, I'm going to go after it and try to catch it again." Caitlin leaned down and shook Syrus awake. "You're coming with me." she said promptly.

"For what?" Syrus asked, rubbing his eyes. "I'm not resting until that pokemon and I get a fair fight," she said, and with that she went off, and Syrus followed.

"Talk about a rude awakening." Bastion said yawning.

"Ya know," I said. "I'd like to get a couple more pokemon too." I made a puppy pout, and Eevee followed suit.

"Fine," he said, getting up. "Let's go." I jumped up and ran into the woods.

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

"How long are we going to be doing this?" Syrus asked, pushing a branch out of his path.

"Until I get more pokemon!" Caitlin yelled back. "What was that?" Syrus asked, suddenly stopping. "I said--" Syrus shushed Caitlin and looked around. He heard footsteps, coming from all directions. Caitlin held up a pokeball and readied herself. All of the sudden, a huge gust of wind knocked them over and revealed a giant, blue bird with a man in a black suit with a tan oval with a line running through it in the middle riding it. The pokemon's blood red eyes paralyzed Caitlin with fear. Syrus stood in front of Caitlin and slowly handed her a pokeball.

"Use this," Syrus whispered. "Get out of here, I'll be ok." Caitlin shook her head.

"I can't leave you hear with this..." She whispered back. Syrus glared at her, and she sadly accepted the pokeball.

"Put that thing down!" the man with the black suit ordered, seeing Caitlin raise the pokeball.

"NOW!" Syrus shouted. Caitlin hesitated, but threw the ball into the air. Syrus pulled out one of his own and released his Skarmory. Caitlin soon found herself standing in front of a large bull that she new from her pokemon classes, Tauros.

"I tamed him, don't worry," Syrus shouted from above her head. Caitlin reluctantly climbed onto the bull and galloped off. The giant blue bird simply flew up and followed them.

"Ice beam!" the man shouted. The bird shot a powerful last of ice towards Syrus, and froze him within seconds. "NO!" Caitlin screamed, reaching out her hand as she watched Syrus slowly fall to the ground. Before she knew it, she too was enclosed in a cocoon of ice, and slowly, her world went black.

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

Eevee leaped forward and growled at the pokemon before us. It was the same pokemon that Caitlin had faced earlier.

"Go ahead," Bastion said, pushing me forward. I shook my head.

"None of my pokemon are strong enough for a level eighteen Sneasel! Even if I have three pokemon, it'll just run away." I shrugged, but Eevee stayed put. Bastion shook his head and walked off with me. I looked down, expecting to see Eevee there by my side, but she wasn't. I turned around and found her sitting next to the Sneasel, talking, but I could only understand Eevee.

"Yes, but why? Please?" she begged. The Sneasel looked at Eevee, then to me, then to the pokeballs at my belt. The Sneasel nodded, and Eevee ran to me.

"I got her to let you battle her!" she cried in excitement.

"She?" Bastion asked. His question was answered when he glanced at Sneasel and saw her blink her long, black eyelashes. Bastion sighed and walked off to a nearby tree. He leaned on it and took out a notebook. He began writing furiously, flipping pages every ten seconds. I shrugged and held my pokedex out to the Sneasel and asked,

"What is she weak against?" There were a series of loud beeps when it finally responded:

_Sneasel has a weakness to fighting type pokemon._

I didn't have any fighting types, so I just used the next best thing, electric.

"Go Raiden!" I yelled as my small pokemon appeared. Just then, Bastion looked up from his notebook. He smiled deviously.

"Raiden is your weakest pokemon, he's level four," he noted.

"The experience will do him good!" I yelled back, aggravated.

"Use-- uh-oh," I realized that all Raiden could do was growl.

"If you return him now he can still get 'experience'," he suggested. I (yet again) shrugged.

"Return!" I called. The Sneasel smiled and sat down, waiting for my next dumb move, but she wasn't going to get one!

"Go, Kali!" I yelled. My Growlithe appeared in front of me and raised her hackles at the sight of Sneasel. "Use Bite!" Kali lunged at her, biting hard into her long, clawed arm. She shrieked in pain and slashed Kali in the cheek, making her yelp in pain.

"Again!" I ordered. Kali, despite the pain, got up and gave Sneasel a bite that was nastier than the one before. The Sneasel fell, helplessly trying to slash Kali again, but with no avail. As her arm finally fell, I threw a pokeball at her and waited. It shook for a few seconds, then stopped. I was held back, had I really just done that? I had.

"You did it!" I yelled, allowing Kali to lick my face. I retuned her and ran to Bastion. He smiled.

"We'd better get to a pokemon center." he said. I nodded.

All of the sudden, my Plusle jumped out of his ball.

"Lisa!" he yelled, running into my arms. "It's Sparky, something's wrong!" He began to call his brother's name frantically. After a few minutes of calling, Raiden froze. His ears stiffened and his fur bristled. A shadow was cast upon us as a giant bird descended before us.

"Indeed, something is very wrong," he said. "And not just with your brother." he looked down at Raiden, who had positioned himself in a bow. The giant white bird looked to us.

"I am Lugia, the great bird of the sea and air." he proclaimed. "Now, get on my back and I shall explain everything on the way." I stared at the massive bird. No way could I ride him. He lowered himself and allowed us to slowly climb on. I returned Raiden and took Eevee in my arms. I sat right behind Bastion, holding on to him and Eevee tight.

"Hold on." Lugia said, glancing at us. He took off and began flying at an amazing speed. I wrapped my arms even tighter around Bastion. I screamed.

As we flew over the surrounding forest there were dark areas that were burned, frozen, completely destroyed. There was no life anywhere to be seen. Bastion was just as shocked as I was.

"Who could do such a thing?" he asked. Lugia sighed.

"Evil." he said.

"Evil what?" I asked.

"Evil, they are a group of pokemon thieves. They captured the three legendary birds, Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos." he replied.

"But, I thought that they were good, why would they do this?" Bastion asked.

"They do not do it of their own will. Evil is controlling them, and there is nothing that I alone can do." Lugia said sadly. He turned a little to the left and began to fly faster, faster, until I felt as though I was going to fall at any second. Finally, he slowed and swooped down. We were hurtling right trash, toward the ground! I closed my eyes and waited for us to crash, but it never did happen. I felt branches brushing past us, I felt leaves falling on us. When I finally opened my eyes, I found that we were landing by a great lake that was surrounded by hundreds of pokemon. As we touched the ground I jumped off and sat on the soft grass that was covered in flowers.

All of the pokemon began to cheer when they spotted Lugia, and they all bowed.

"Friends," Lugia bellowed. "We now have a chosen one, but we cannot continue without the other." All of the pokemon began to crowd around me. There were big pokemon and small babies and pokemon of all colors and types.

"Me?" I asked. Was I really a chosen one? How? I was just a beginner trainer.

"Who is the other?" I asked. Lugia turned to me.

"Your sister." he answered.

O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

Caitlin woke up in a dark room. She was so cold. As her eyes adjusted she could see a small slit of light before her. The light seemed to get closer and closer, and it shaped into a round ball. It began to look as though it was dangling in mid-air.

"Caitlin?" a familiar voice called. "Is that you?" it called. Caitlin finally recognized the voice. It was Syrus! Caitlin, suddenly unaware of the darkness around her, jumped up and ran towards the light. She ran into Syrus' arms and began to cry. She was so confused, so scared, so cold. She felt something rub against her leg, and looked down to see the source of the light. It was one of Syrus' pokemon, Lanturn.


End file.
